


Hypnotized College Student Part 3: I Love Your Car!

by Princess_April



Series: Hypnotized College Student [3]
Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Adults, Brainwashing, Degradation, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Fsub, Gonewildaudio, Humiliation, Hypnosis, Rape, Swallowing, Toys, audio script, blowjob, car, f4m - Freeform, gagging, gear shifter, namecalling, perspective change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_April/pseuds/Princess_April
Summary: SYNOPSIS: Last we left Samantha she had been arrested at the Strip Club (see part 2).  Now she’s facing the long-term consequences of her crimes—but wait, this isn’t Samantha… this is Katie.  Katie dodges a bullet here with the judge, but in doing so, she may have missed her chance to escape her REAL problems. Later that night, Samantha is at it again, this time in a car with her latest blind date.  Things get REALLY perverted, really fast.  Just another chapter in the disturbing life of a college student who’s no longer in complete control of her mind.  WARNING: Though this girl seems like a sweet and willing participant in her own perversions, this is actually a dark story of [rape] due to mind control.  Mind the tags and stay safe.
Series: Hypnotized College Student [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062305
Kudos: 2





	Hypnotized College Student Part 3: I Love Your Car!

**Author's Note:**

> [PERFORMANCE NOTES: AGAIN… ___MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD___ THIS SECTION SHOULD ONLY BE READ BY THOSE WHO WANT TO PERFORM THE SCRIPT: Just to make things crystal clear by this point: Samantha IS Katie. Katie IS Samantha. They are two personalities of the same girl. How each persona views the other is part of the mystery of this story. Sarah, her “roommate”, has her all turned around and upside-down due to regular hypnosis sessions that have fucked with Samantha’s mind and obfuscated what’s actually happened to her. Samantha and Katie’s personalities are essentially the same – sweet, generous women who are very positive and see the best in people. The main difference is that Samantha is easily turned on, and once horny is EXTREMELY susceptible to whatever sexual suggestion her partner makes. Additionally, Samantha doesn’t see herself this way. She subconsciously re-frames all the nasty sexual things SHE does to be the activities of another girl—a former “friend” of hers name Katie. More than that, the name “Katie” is a trigger for Samantha, the equivalent of calling her a slut, and she likes it. She gets turned on by it, and will eventually start self-triggering by calling herself Katie, or comparing herself to her. Once an encounter is over (usually when her partner cums), Samantha is conditioned to forget the encounter, file away the experience she just had as another escapade she heard that Katie engaged in, and then she reverts back to being Katie. Katie has been conditioned as well, but most of that has to do with obfuscating who Sarah is, controlling her memories, and making sure she gets home safely after Samantha is finished with her “dates”. WATCH OUT: FUTURE SPOILER: Just FYI : “Sarah” as Samantha and Katie envision her doesn’t even exist—not in the way they think.]
> 
> [OPTIONAL SFX –You’re welcome to add some effects to the performance if you like, but I haven’t noted any here because they really aren’t necessary for you to get the story across. It’s up to you.]
> 
> _**LEGAL INFO FOR SCRIPT USE** : This script is Copyright 2021, by Princess_April, **All rights reserved.** Permission is granted to perform this script in audio recordings YOU PERSONALLY CREATE AND POST PUBLICLY on the GoneWildAudio, GoneWildAudible, and GWASapphic subreddits on Reddit with credit to the script writer via a link to the Reddit post of the script offer. FOR ALL OTHER USE, including paid or commercial work (including but not limited to Patreon, Only Fans, Subscribestar, and Youtube) you MUST CONTACT ME FOR PERMISSION. I will likely grant it with small stipulations, but if you don’t ask and get permission, that permission is NOT GRANTED. Do not share or re-post this script._

——————START ——————

[PERFORMANCE NOTE: Everything Katie says to the judge is honest and real. She believes everything she says 100%. And it should come across that way.]

Yes, sir.

Yes, sir.

I understand, sir.

Yes, your honor.

Your honor, you have to believe me. I was never in that strip club! I wasn’t there, sir! 

No, I was in my dorm room.

I was alone!

No, but… I was never there!

Yeah, I remember being arrested… I was… [trails off] 

Well… I don’t remember where I was when I was arrested. But it wasn’t a strip club!

No, I wasn’t drunk.

I wasn’t on any drugs either, I mean, you did all the tests, right? 

I’m telling you sir it must have been someone else. It couldn’t have been me!

Samantha? I’ve never heard of her… 

Who’s that?

Sir, I don’t know a Samantha. I’m sorry…

What do you mean?

No, your honor, I’ve never gone by Samantha in my life…

Well, obviously that wasn’t me then! It was this girl Samantha!

No, but… that wasn’t me. 

But I’m not!

Sir… I promise I’m not lying to you. I’m not just acting crazy to get out of this. It really wasn’t me. I swear.

I mean, they told me this girl had… semen on her face. I would never do that. It’s disgusting!

Why would anyone think I would do that?

My ID? But… but they’re lying! I was at home! This Samantha girl must have had a fake one.

No, but.. I AM cooperating, sir… 

Yes, sir, I’m sorry. I don’t mean to yell…

[pause]

No… no no no… wait. Your honor? If you find me guilty… that’s really bad. If I’m convicted of that… if it goes on my record, I’ll probably be kicked out of school.

But… but I didn’t—

[pause as he explains] 

Ok… 

Uh-huh… 

[whispered in horror as she realizes what she’s going to have to do] Oh God…

[sigh] I understand.

[capitulating] Ok… you’re right. I … I remember now. 

[NOTE: Samantha/Katie thinks she’s lying now… she’s doing her best to tell the judge what he wants to hear] 

I was at the strip club. I was …. having sex with my boyfriend. We were in the back on one of the chairs, and … I … [pause] I let him cum on my face. Okay? [starting to cry] Is that … is that what you want to hear?

[crying] Whatever I did… I promise, I didn’t mean it! It was just… a joke, or something, you know? It was… just for fun. I didn’t mean to hurt anyone. I’m sorry.

Uh-huh…

Yes, sir.

Okay… I understand. I’ll never do it again. It was stupid. I was so, so stupid.

Please, your honor… My dad’s gonna kill me if he finds out. 

Yes. I did it… I tried to tell everyone I was… Samantha.

I’m so sorry. I really am sorry. 

Okay.

Yes, sir.

Disorderly conduct?

Does that mean I won’t get kicked out of school? 

Oh, thank you! 

Thank you, sir.

I understand. Okay… 

Uhm.. how much is the fine?

Two-hundred dollars… Uhm… Okay. I’ll … figure it out, okay? Yeah.

Uhm, but your honor? You’re not going to tell my dad about any of this are you?

No? [sigh of relief] Okay… Thank you…

No, I promise, I’ll do everything I’m supposed to, and… uhm… you’ll never see me in a strip club again! I promise!

I’m SO sorry, sir. I’m sorry to have caused all this trouble. [sniff]

Okay, thank you, your honor. Thank you!

[sounds of her leaving the courtroom]

[whispered to herself] Ok... Ok. God… I need to call Sarah…

[she calls Sarah]

Sarah?

Yeah, I just got out.

He found me guilty, Sarah… 

[starting to cry again] God… he thought I was this Samantha girl! I don’t know!

What?

No… no. [recovering, sniffing] He reduced the charge to Disorderly Conduct, so I have to do community service and pay a fine.

Well…. he… he made me confess.

He was really mad cuz I kept telling him I didn’t do it, and he kept saying stuff about how my ID confirmed it was me, and …. he threatened to find me guilty of felony public indecency.

They would have kicked me out of school… so… what could I do?

I did?

You think so?

[relieved] Okay... if you think I did the right thing…

But… Sarah, I didn’t do it.

Whoever this Samantha girl is did… 

Well, maybe she stole my identity, you know? Like she got my driver’s license online somehow, or made a fake ID.

I don’t know! Why does anyone do anything?

Well, obviously she must look a lot like me…

It’s really scary, Sarah! Like there’s this total slut out there posing as me, doing disgusting things and getting me in trouble! I mean, she let this guy cum all over her face, Sarah! And people think that was me!

It doesn’t make any sense.

It’s disgusting. It’s horrible what she did.

How could anyone do something like that?

Do you think there’s anything I can do?

I mean, I can’t afford a private detective… and dad can’t find out… 

Yeah… you’re right. 

It would just cause more trouble anyway.

I’m really confused, though. I don’t even remember … where they arrested me. Or how they found me.

Ok. Sorry. I shouldn’t dwell on it. 

You’re right. I’m just really… really stressed out.

Huh?

Yeah, I’m just getting on the bus now.

Oh! Yeah! That would be great! One of our hypnosis sessions would be perfect right now!

Yay! Okay. Thank you! Yeah, I’ll be home in a about a half hour! 

Hey, Sarah? Thanks for being there for me! I couldn’t have gotten a better roommate! Truly! You’re honestly the only friend I have here. 

Ok. See you soon! 

Bye.

\-------

[break – next scene is Samantha in a car… later that night… on another blind date. She is full on Samantha now, so … a (figurative) gear shift (ha!) is likely required to get into that mentality… :)]

[kissing, smooching] Mmm… Oh… Mmm. 

You know what? I like your tongue. [giggle] 

Yeah! [kissing, moaning tongueing] 

Yeah… [kiss] When Sarah wanted me to go on a blind date tonight, I really didn’t want to. I had a really bad day, but… [kissing, licking, tongueing] when she told me about you… [moaning-kissing] I thought… wow he sounds hot!

Yeah, and now I can’t even remember what happened that was so bad today! [giggle]

[kissing and smooching] I think parking was the perfect idea… No one usually comes around here… It’s just an abandon parking lot.

Hm?

I taste good? 

Oh, thank you… [kissing, smooching, slurping]

You taste good too…

Oh… [moan] yeah, you can touch me. Mmm. 

Ok. Let me spread my legs… 

[giggle] No, I don’t like wearing panties. 

Yeah, it’s kind of embarrassing how wet I get…

Hey, what are you doing? Are you looking for something down there? [giggle]

What? 

Oh yeah! That’s my secret tattoo. On my thigh, right next to my pussy?

Can you read it? [giggle]

It says “Hi, I’m Samantha” [giggle] 

Yeah, my roommate got it for me!

What?

Isn’t it adorable? It’s so me, right? [giggle]. 

[as if it’s an inside joke] Sarah said it would help identify me. [laugh]

She was totally just kidding! But I like it! When I see it, it makes me think of Sarah and how she’s my only friend!

Yeah, I know it sounds dumb, but a lot of times when I see it in the mirror, I call her just to say hi!

Anyway… where were we? 

[coy] Were we right here? [kissing resumes.] Hi… I’m Samantha. [giggle]

[kissing and smooching and moaning] 

[NOTE: whispered, intimate—just two people kissing and playing around in a tiny sports car]

Oh, yeah, put your fingers in my pussy.

[Moaning because he’s fingering her]

[moan] Hm? 

Oh… Yeah! I *love* your car! It’s so hot.

Did Sarah tell you I like sports cars? 

Yeah?

[moaning / kissing] What about Katie? Yeah, I told you before. She’s not really my friend anymore. Katie’s a slut. 

I don’t know if she would like your car… Probably. I mean, why?

Oh god, yeah. Your fingers feel good. [moaning turned on] Yeah, Katie’s a total slut. [kissing, moaning]

What?

The gear shift knob? 

Yeah… hey, it does look like a little dick, doesn’t it? [giggle]

Wait… [embarrassed giggle] You want me to what?

I don’t know… that’s… really nasty… [giggle]

[moaning] [flirty] But… I don’t even know his name. [giggle]

[surprised] Boner? Wow. That’s your car’s name? [laugh]

[turned on… amused and flirty] 

Really? You want me to suck him?

[flirty] You want me to suck Boner?

[taking it in stride. She’s conditioned for this] Hm…. Okay…

[shifting position—it’s hard cuz this is a small car] Wow… I can’t believe I’m doing this… 

Ok, here….

[sounds of her licking and sucking the car’s gear shift handle] Mmm. Oh. Yeah.

[sucking / slurping] Oh, do you like that? Do you like it when I suck Boner? [giggle]

Mmm. Wow… [sounds of her gagging on the knob, throat fucking herself] [gasp] Oh… god yeah. Boner feels really rough in my throat. [giggle]. Oh… I can’t believe you got me to do this… This is so… nasty!

Wait, what are you doing? [embarrassed and amused] You can’t take pictures of this.

No, what if someone sees? 

[sighs, giving up] Ok… one more. [giggle]

[slurping, suckling, and deep throating as she gags on the gear shift knob] Oh.. fuck, boner is so hard. 

[licking and slurping , and then she suddenly stops….]

[As if it was her idea] Hey… Can I fuck your car!?

Okay, yeah I guess… just like Katie would.

Okay… [shifting position]

Oh, wait help me… [struggling to get into a good position] Let me use your shoulders… Oh… Okay… 

Yeah… stroke your cock. You can watch me fuck your car…

[more strained maneuvering and then whispered] Ok… here we go…. 

Oh… I’m so wet… [whining as she lowers herself onto the shaft] Oh my god, that feels so good.

What?

[breathing, turned on] Yeah, just like Katie…

[PERFORMANCE NOTE: I know this COULD be played like it’s funny… and it may seem like a funny situation, but to Samantha, this isn’t funny. She is totally lost in this. The point here is to ring home the fact that Samantha is actually doing this… she’s actually turned on by it, and she is going all in despite how ridiculous or disturbing it might seem to anyone else, including the guy in the car with her. She simply doesn’t realize what she’s doing.]

Let me just hold on to you… Oh… fuck. Oh, Boner’s cock is so hard. [giggle] Oh boner! Fuck me boner… [she starts riding him]

[we should hear the effort and thrusts in her voice] Oh, god, just like Katie. Yeah…

I’m fucking your car just like Katie would, yeah.

Yes, I’m a stupid fucking slut.

I’m a nasty little fuck, just like Katie.

Oh, I’m so wet. I’m making boner so wet.

Yeah, jerk your cock and watch me fuck, like the little car-slut I am… 

Do you… [moan, pant] Do you think I’m … cute? [grunt, gasp, breathing as she fucks]

Do you think I’m a slut? [groan] Oh my god…

Oh God, I’m gonna cum. Just like Katie… 

Oh yeah! Just like that little slut, Katie! Oh! Fuck!

[She cums. As in the past, this is joyful and intense for Samantha, but this time, it’s much more effort for her. She is working for it… hard. Her legs cramping, her muscles weak. She lets it all out, moaning and screaming in this little sports car as she fucks the gear shifter to climax.]

Oh my god. Oh… I’m sore now. [giggle]

Hold on I need to sit down. Ow… My legs are cramping. 

[slumps into the seat] Uhg… that’s better. 

Ow! [heavy breathing] Oh… Fuck my pussy’s sore now! [giggle]

[He grabs her hair] Ow! Oh… Okay… fuck.

Oh, god, yeah, fuck m throat…

[cock is stuffed into her throat. She’s face fucked as she gags and grunts on his cock for a few seconds] Oh… Oh my G—

[gag, snort, slurp] [ More face fucking as this guy can’t help but use Samantha’s throat to get off—just like he paid for]

[gasp] Oh fuck! Yeah… cum down my throa—

[buries his cock into her mouth and she gulps, moans and gags as he shoots his load down her throat, swallow with the cock in her mouth, gasp and panting as she’s released]

Ohh.. Oh my god. [panting, catching her breath] Oh, that was… really intense… [heavy breathing and then light giggle to indicate everything’s okay despite still being a bit overwhelmed] You just came down my throat…

[breathing evens out as she recovers]

[long pause… then…]

[awkward giggle] So… what do you want to do now?

[awkward pause]

What’s wrong?

Seriously… you look kinda freaked out… what is it?

[surprised] Eww… your gear shifter is all wet and… sticky. Did you know?

Oops… I should pull down my skirt. [giggle] You don’t want to see that.

[breathing and recovering---she’s starting to forget]

[pause] 

Uhm… who are you again? I’m Katie…

Is that the check cashing place? 

Oh… I know where we are! You must be my Lyft driver! 

Oh my gosh, I’m sorry! Did Sarah send you to pick me up?

I got it! Sorry, yeah, I get confused sometimes.

Yeah, it’s just down there. A couple blocks.

Sarah, my roommate, doesn’t like me to walk because it’s a dangerous neighborhood you know?

Yeah, she’s really nice. Wait, do you know Sarah?

Wow, what a coincidence! How do you know her?

SPC.com? What’s that?

Oh… sorry, I didn’t mean to pry. [giggle] A lot of people tell me I talk too much!

Yep, right up here. 

[repeating what he just said, confused] Totally worth it? [giggle] What do you mean?

Aww… you’re so sweet. I just like to be nice, you know! You have a thankless job! I figure the least I could do is say, “Hi.” And chat a little. [giggle]

Ok. Yep. This is it! Thank you so much! It was really nice talking to yo—

Oops! I almost flashed you there! Sorry! I don’t normally wear skirts this short; I don’t know what I was thinking! [giggle] 

Anyway… Thanks for the ride. 

Bye! 

\----------END----------


End file.
